In Your Arms
by TheSilverKey13
Summary: One day Lucy leaves on a solo mission and comes back to the guild only to find a baby! Who is this child and what has happened to Natsu? NaLu with extra Fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Natsu

_ATTENTION_

_This is a pilot chapter so I want to see if people will actually read this story so if you want more then put your answer in the reviews_

_In Your Arms_

_The nerve of that IDIOT_ Lucy thought angrily from her window seat on the train. Lucy was coming back from a quick solo mission in Clover town where she had helped an elderly librarian clean the local library. The mission had taken less than half a day and had earned her a good amount of money for her hard work.

Now you may be wondering "why is she on a solo mission?" or maybe "where is Natsu?" well those questions are best answered through a flashback.

_Earlier that day…_

"LLUUUCCEE lets go on a mission!" whined a pink haired man sitting across the table from the celestial mage. Lucy looked up from her writing to glare at the dragon slayer, "I'm writing my book right now Natsu you know how much Levy-chan has been bugging me for the next chapter, I have to get this done!" she explained for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Natsu frowned at her, "but Luce you promised we would go on a mission today!" he shot back.

Lucy sighed and closed her book for a moment to shoot him an icy look. "I know Natsu I never said we weren't going, and if you would just give me a moment of peace I would finish faster and we could go" she huffed, returning to her writing. Natsu's frown melted into a pout before looking away from her. "Well it seems like you care more about that book than me" he muttered under his breath.

Lucy's head shot up and stared at the man across from her, "Natsu I would never put anything before my nakama, not even my book". Natsu frowned at the word _nakama. _Suddenly he reached across the table and grabbed one end of the book, "Then give me the book" he said as he tugged on his end of the book. Lucy looked at him with a shocked face before pulling back on her end, "no Natsu you can't have it!" she cried.

"Give it Luce!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"  
"YES"

The whole guild stopped what they were doing so that they could watch one of the strangest games of tug'a'war they had seen. "Fighting is MAN" cried Elfman, "Don't lose Flame-breath" called Gray, "Go Lu-chan!" encouraged Levy.

"Natsu give it back!"

"No Luce not until we go on a mission!"

"Natsu stop! It's going to-"

RRRIIIIPPPP

A loud tearing noise resounded through-out the guild, the two mages looked down at their hands only to see one half of the book in each of their hands. "-rip" Lucy finished, staring down in disbelief at the ruined book in her hands. She gave Natsu a glare that could rival Erza's and if looks could kill well Natsu would just be a pile of bones.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Lucy screamed at him, her face almost turning red with anger. Natsu trembled slightly under her intense glare but he stood his ground. "Well if you had just given me that stupid book none of this would have happened!" he shot back. That was the final straw for Lucy, "Oh so my book's stupid now huh? Well congrats Natsu you get what you want I'll go on a mission" she said storming over to the mission board and grabbing a random request and slamming it onto the bar counter. "Just not with YOU!" she yelled before storming out the doors, she threw her half of the book over her shoulder in his direction just before the guild doors closed.

Now does it all make sense? Anyways back to the present Lucy…..

_On the train_

Lucy let out a tired sigh as she replayed the day's events in her head. _Maybe I was a little hard on him, he did just want to go on a mission and I guess the book could have waited until after the mission _she thought tiredly.

_ATTENTION ALL MAGNOLIA BOUND PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY _said a voice over the speakers.

Lucy looked over at the empty seat next to her and thought of her childish best friend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the train station coming up quickly. She grabbed her stuff and prepared to exit the train car.

_Maybe I'll forgive him if he apologizes first _she thought once she was off the train. Lucy walked through the train station and down the steps that led to the outside.

(Skipping the walk to the guild)

_I wonder if he's still here? _she wondered as she came up to the guild doors. Something felt off to the stellar spirit mage so she looked around, she went through a check list in her head.

_Guild intact?_ Check

_Money? _Check

_Keys? _Check

_Rowdy Guild mates? …._ She listened for the sound of yelling and bar fights that were always coming from the guild she loved, but was only met with silence. Slowly she walked up the front steps of the guild, she pushed open the door as slowly as possible before glancing inside.

She looked around and saw that most of her guild mates (the girls) were huddled in one corner while the guys just sort of stood around next to them looking over the tops of there heads to see what was in the middle of the swarm of girls.

Lucy looked around for the fire dragon slayed but couldn't find him, she did find Happy however.

"Umm Happy what's going on?" she asked the blue exceed. Happy looked at her with a scared expression, he glanced back and forth between the hoard of guild members and Lucy. "MIRA Lucy's BACK!" he yelled, everyone in the guild looked up at the blonde mage. Mira burst from the crowd, a bundle of blankets in her arms. She rushed over to Lucy with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Lucy! Come look at him!" she cried as flowers of moe bloomed around her, she handed Lucy the bundle of blankets.

Lucy moved some of the top blanket around and was greeted by a pair of big dark eyes. Lucy reeled back in shock, IT WAS A BABY!

The baby looked at her with wide eyes, its raised it's like chubby baby arms and started to play with a loose strand of her hair. As it played around it began to laugh its infectious baby laugh. Lucy looked up at the guild, "Umm who's this?" she asked the baby crazed guild. Mira smiled a slightly devilish smile "look closely at him Lucy".

Lucy looked down at the cute little baby in her arms that was now chewing on his fist. She moved the blanket more so that see could see more than just his face. When she moved the blanket that surrounded his little head, she was greeted with….pink hair.

Lucy stared at the baby in shock and thought in horror _NATSU!?_


	2. Chapter 2: How it happend

_After Lucy Left_

Natsu watched as the other half of the book hit the ground and skidded to a stop at his feet. Natsu bent down and picked up the other half of the book. He turned both parts of the book over in his hands, a look of deep thought etched into his face. Natsu stood up and headed towards the guild's library, "Oi Flame-brain where're you going?" Gray called from across the guild at his rival. Natsu stopped in the threshold of the library and faced the guild, "I'm going to fix my mistake" was all he said before descending down the stairs and into the library.

At the bottom of the stairs he was met with the smell of aged paper and ink. He looked around the library in hopes of finding certain blue haired bookworm. After looking around the ceiling high bookshelves he found her in a cozy little corner surrounded by her beloved books.

As he made his way towards the small girl a gloved hand shot out from behind one of the shadowed bookshelves and grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. "What do you want with Levy?" a gruff voice asked from within the darkness. Natsu chuckled inwardly, "Protective aren't we?" he said in an amused voice, Gajeel growled in response. Natsu held up his hands in mock surrender, "I just wanted help from Levy to fix Luce's book" he explained. Gajeel let out an annoyed growl before releasing his 'iron' hold on Natsu's wrist. (A/N: I made a funny)

Levy poked her head from around the corner, "What was it you needed my help with?" she asked suddenly making Natsu almost jump out of his skin. "GEEZ Levy you scared the crap out of me!" he cried, placing a hand on his chest in hopes of slowing his rapidly beating heart. "Didn't you hear me coming?" she asked, Natsu shook his head "No I was too preoccupied talking to this guy" he explained.

Levy gave him a confused look, "Ummm Natsu? There's no one there" Levy said cautiously. Natsu looked back over to where Gajeel had been a moment before but was only met with shadows. Natsu face-palmed, "Never mind, hey Levy could you help me with something?" he asked.

"You want help fixing Lu-chan's book don't you?"

"H-How did you know?" he asked. Levy gave him a knowing smile, "I was there Natsu I saw the whole thing" she explained as she watched him shift uncomfortably under her knowing gaze. "So are you going to help me?" he asked. Levy nodded, "but first we need supplies so you go find some paper and met me on the second floor of the guild while I find a new cover for the book" she ordered.

Natsu nodded vigorously and set to work finding blank paper.

Five minutes later he climbed the stairs to the second floor with multiple sheets of paper in his arms. He found Levy sitting at one of the tables. He walked over and set down the paper, Levy counted the number of sheets and frowned. "There's not enough paper here, we still need a few more sheets to replace the ripped ones" she explained.

Natsu held back his groan, he looked around a saw a small stack of papers on one of the tables by Master's office. He raced over, snatched them up, and raced back over to the table. "Will these do?" he asked Levy once he set the papers down. One of the papers fell from the stack and floated to the ground, this didn't escape Levy's eye.

"Yeah these will do but you dropped one" she said pointing to the sheet that was semi hidden under the table. He reached down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. He noticed something strange about the sheet, "hey this one's got some weird writing on it" he pointed out. He squinted his eyes as he attempted to read the strange writing on the paper.

Levy remembered back to the time he had read the changeling sheet and made everyone switch bodies. "No wait Natsu don't-"

"Neque porro quisquam est qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit"

A soft explosion shook the guild and threw Levy over the balcony of the second floor. Luckily Gajeel just 'happened' to be close by and was there to catch her.

Questions of "What was that?" or "What just happened?" chorused throughout the guild.

"WAHHHH WAHHHHH" cried a baby's voice from the top floor. Levy turned white with shock, _HE DIDN'T! _She hoped as she jumped from Gajeel's arms (much to both their disappointments) and raced up the steps. She rushed over to the table where she and Natsu had sat.

The dragon slayer was nowhere in sight, all that was there was a pile of his clothes. She made her way towards the moving and crying pile of clothes. She cautiously lifted up the clothes, she was met with a pair of onyx coloured eyes and pink hair. _He did_ she thought as she internally face-palmed.

_End Flashback_

Lucy rubbed her temples with her fingers and sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "So what you're telling me is Natsu read off some spell from a piece of paper that he took from outside Master's office and now is a chubby bundle of drool?" she asked her blue haired best friend. Levy nodded sheepishly, "I'm sorry Lu-chan I tried to stop him but-"

Lucy waved her off, "Its fine Levy-chan, this is Natsu we're talking about he never listens" she comforted her friend. She turned away and watched as baby Natsu played peek-a-boo with Gray and was sending off wave after wave of cutesy baby giggles. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the mini-Natsu, "Besides" she says "it's not like it did any harm".

Levy looked at her friend and let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, "I guess you're right but he's so different now, being a baby and all". Lucy shook her head, "he's not that different Levy-chan" she said. Levy tilted her head to the side in a confused manner.

"How so?"

"Just watch him"

Baby Natsu was reaching up trying to grab hold of Happy, who was flying above the miniature dragon slayer. By accident Happy's tail rubbed across Natsu's face, more specifically right under his nose. Baby Natsu face scrunched up in preparation for what was to come.

"_Achooooo"_

Baby Natsu let out a rather large sneeze for someone his size, and sent a fire ball straight towards the closest person. Who just happened to be Gray. Gray's shirt (which was still on for some reason) instantly caught flame and began to burn.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Gray began running around the guild in hopes of somehow putting out the fire. "Juvia will help Gray-sama!" Juvia declared as she doused Gray in a torrent of water, leaving him shirtless (it burned away) and soaking wet. Baby Natsu burst into a fit of baby giggles, finding the big raven-haired man very amusing and soon the rest of the guild followed suit.

Both Levy and Lucy started laughing, "See what I mean?" says Lucy "he didn't change that much" Levy nodded in agreement.

Baby Natsu stopped laughing and pouted. Lucy noticed this and made her way over to him. "What's wrong Natsu?" she asked the baby in front of her. His stomach growled. Lucy let out a laugh _of course he's hungry he is Natsu _she thought, she picked the baby up in her arms and carried him over to the bar.

"Mira do we have any milk for Natsu?" she asked the barmaid. Mira put a finger on her chin, "we have milk but I'd have to go look for a bottle, I'll be back in a second ok?" she asked. Lucy nodded and watched her friend go off on a search for a baby bottle.

While she was waiting she turned her attention to the baby on her lap and noticed that he had a bit of hair in-front of his face. She reached forward and brushed the bit of hair away with a smile as Natsu reached up and grabbed her larger finger in his small baby hands. She gave him her other finger so he could have both her index fingers in each of his hands.

Lucy moved her fingers around so that his little arms would move up and down with them. Natsu began giggling again and this time Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh with him.

_FLASH_

Lucy looked up and saw Mira holding a camera in her hands and smiling like an idiot. "Oh Lucy you and Natsu are just too CUTE!" she cried in her usual match-making voice. Lucy blushed slightly, "did you get find a bottle?" she asked trying to change the subject. Mira nodded and handed her a warmed up bottle of milk.

Lucy nodded her thanks and took the bottle in her hands, tested the temperature of the milk on her wrist, and finally picking up Natsu in her arms and holding the bottle up while he drank from it. He stared at her with his big black eyes while he drank. Lucy smiled at him as he finished the bottle off and put him on her shoulder. She began to lightly pat his back until she heard the tell-tale sound of a burp. Mira looked at Lucy in awe "wow Lucy you sure know how to take care of him" she complimented and watched as Lucy began to blush again. "The maids back at my old mansion taught me how after my mom died" she said with a sad smile.

Mira smiled back at her, "well I think you'll make a great mom Lucy" she said. Lucy nodded before turning her attention back to the baby on her shoulder, only to find him staring at her with a tired look on his little baby face. That got Lucy thinking, _where was he going to sleep tonight?_

"Ummm Mira where should Natsu sleep tonight?" she asked her white haired friend. Mira started thinking, "well maybe Alzack and Bisca will take him, since they've already had Asuka-chan" Lucy nodded in agreement. Mira walked over to the people in question and asked them. Lucy watched as Bisca and Mira walked back over to the bar. "So I hear you need someone to look after Natsu?" Bisca asked when she reached the bar.

Lucy nodded, "well we'll take him off your hands for ya" she told the blonde mage sitting on the bar stool. Lucy handed the sleepy baby over to the older woman, "well we have to go put Asuka to bed so I guess we'll be going then". Bisca held Natsu against her shoulder and turned to leave. Somehow Natsu felt Lucy's presence slipping away from him and woke up instantly.

Lucy watched as Natsu's eyes shot open and looked around, first at the person holding him and then at the retreating figure of Lucy. He started to squirm in Bisca's arms, pushing away from her. "What's wrong little guy?" she asked him cutely.

Natsu whimpered at her before turning to face what he wanted. "M . . . MA . . . MAMA!" he cried flailing his arms in Lucy's direction. Lucy blushed as all eyes in the guild were turned towards her. She got up and sped walked towards Natsu. She took him from Bisca and rocked him in her arms, "what's wrong Natsu?" she asked the little baby in her arms.

Natsu's eyes began to close once again in the comfort of her arms, he fisted some of her shirt in his hands before finally falling asleep. Bisca smiled at the scene unfolding before her, "I think Natsu's only going to be happy with you Lucy-chan". Lucy looked up in shock before nodding slowly, "yeah I figured as much" she said in a defeated tone".

Bisca gave a big smile before slapping her on the back, "Don't worry taking care of a baby is a piece of cake, you'll see"

_Author's Notes_

Hope you all liked the 2nd chapter! This took forever to write since my stupid laptop decided to update windows before I got a chance to save T.T

Anyways for those of you who follow my other stories know that I usually do shout outs every chapter for the people who review, fav, and follow. Well this time there was just too many of you to fit into one chapter so I've decided to do a mass shout out t the end of the story.

Hope to see you all for the next chapter

Stay Awesome Guys -_TheSilverkey13 aka Snow-chan_


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Lucy awoke to the sound of crying for the 5th time that night. Groaning as she rolled over in a useless attempt to escape the wails.

"Lucy . . . Lucy Natsu's crying again" said a tired voice beside her, the owner pushing against her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Lucy made a weak "shoo" action with her hand, "5 more minutes Happy" she mumbled.

WWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

"But Lucy he's getting louder!" Happy cried. Groaning, Lucy lifted herself up off the bed her body feeling like it was 100 pounds heavier than it should have been. She sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand over her eyes, "CAN'T YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP?!" she screamed at the baby in the other room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Did that actually just work?! _She wondered.

WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lucy face-palmed herself _of course that wouldn't work _she thought bitterly. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way into the next room where the baby was, she winced at the bitter coldness of her floor on her bare feet (we've all done that before). In the other room was a red crib that held the baby dragon slayer, his big teary eyes watching her every move as she approached. Lucy walked over to the crib and peered down at the cause of her sleep loss, "Hey there Natsu what's wrong?" she asked the little guy below her. Natsu whimpered and stuck his arms up in the air, opening and closing his hands in the universal action for getting picked up. Lucy sighed but broke out into a smile immediately after, come on how could you resist such a cutey?

Lucy put her hands under his tiny arms and lifted him up into her arms. Once in the safety of her arms Natsu smiled contently and snuggled closer to her, happy to finally get what or in this case who he wanted and quickly drifted back to sleep. Lucy shook her head, all night he had been crying for her so she would hold him and rock him until he would fall asleep. She would then go to sleep only to be woken up an hour later when Natsu woke up and realised she wasn't with him any longer.

Lucy sighed in defeat she made her way back to her bedroom with Natsu still in her arms. On her way over to her bed she passed by the open drawer that Happy was sleeping in. She picked the cat up by his tail and placed him on her head. She walked over to her bed and placed a sleeping Natsu on the pillow next to hers she then placed Happy next to him on the same pillow, the cat's tail automatically wrapping around Natsu's smaller figure.

Lucy smiled down at the two of them before she too climbed into bed for some much needed rest. As her head hit the pillow she wrapped her arms around her two boys and brought them closer to her. She brushed away the loose strands of light pink hair from Natsu's face and found herself drifting into a deep sleep.

_WHERE IS HE!? _Lucy thought in a blind panic as she threw the pillows and blankets off her bed. Natsu had gone missing!

_Where could he have gone?! _She screamed at herself mentally. "Happy did you find anything yet?" she called to the blue cat in the living room. "No Lucy he's not here!" he replied, his voice sounding distressed after all his best friend (now turned baby) had just disappeared into thin air. Lucy pulled at her hair in frustration _where in the world could that idiot have gone to? He was just a baby for Mavis' sake! Ok Lucy think if you were a baby dragon slayer where would you have gone? _Lucy asked herself in her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Stupid brain why won't you work?! _She screamed in her head. _He's not in his crib, he's not in the living room according to Happy, he's not in the kitchen, and he's not my room. Where the heck could he have gone?! _Just as Lucy started to mentally kick herself Happy flew into the room.

"Lucy what if Natsu went to the guild hall?" he asked as he floated down onto her shoulder. Lucy paused her internal rant and looked at the blue cat from out of the corner of her eye. "Happy Natsu's just a baby now, there's no way he could go to the guild" she explained. "Aye but then again this isn't a normal baby we're talking about this is Natsu the most unpredictable member of our guild" Happy pointed out.

. . . . . "Touché Happy"

Lucy grabbed all the things she would need, double checked that Natsu was in fact nowhere in her house before racing out the door with Happy clinging to her shoulder.

Running as fast as her long legs could take her Lucy ran in the direction of the guild, not slowing down until the building was in sight. She skidded to a stop outside of the guild before racing up the steps and 'Lucy Kicking' the large doors open with a strength she didn't know she possessed. Every guild member turned towards the forcefully opened doors and were surprised to see their usually happy go lucky blonde mage standing in the doorframe, a dark aura flowing off of her.

Lucy did a quick once over of the guild and found her target dressed in a red one piece, and in the arms of her fellow teammate Gray who was seated next to her other teammate Erza. She stormed her way over to the table they sat at, Gray saw her approaching and grinned at her, about to greet his long-time friend as she walk over to their table. Then he noticed the murderous aura she was giving off and quickly dropped his grin and shoved the baby into Titania's arms before bolting for the doors.

Lucy didn't stop walking but instead watched as he attempted to escape, "Happy" was all she said as she reached the table that Erza sat at. Happy nodded in understanding and flew off at top speed after Gray who had just made it out of the building. The hall was silent as Lucy glared down at Erza; yes she was glaring at the fearsome scarlet demon. Erza could guess why her friend was mad after all they had taken Natsu from Lucy's house without asking or even leaving a note for her when she woke up.

Erza placed Natsu on the bench next to her and bowed to Lucy at her feet. "Lucy I am very sorry for the trouble that Gray and I caused you by taking Natsu without warning, please hit me however you see fit" she said. Lucy looked down at her friend and did something that surprised everyone, flicked Erza in the forehead. Erza looked up at Lucy in shock no one had ever actually taken Erza up on her offer before.

"It's ok Erza I forgive you but next time tell me beforehand so that I don't have to search through half of Magnolia looking for him" she said giving her friend a soft smile. Erza nodded her head showing that she understood.

On the bench Natsu started to get fussy, it had been fun playing around with the other guild members but now that his favorite person was here he wanted her. Lucy saw Natsu getting all teary eyed from out of the corner of her eye, reaching over top of the table see picked up her little pink haired partner and rocked him in her arms. "It's ok Natsu I'm here no need to cry" she cooed at Natsu, she then started tickling his little toes. He broke out in a contagious laughter that had Lucy laughing with him.

Just then Happy flew in the doors holding a bruised and battered Gray. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Happy while pointing with her free hand at the mage in his grasp. "What happened to him?" she asked the feline. Happy grinned evilly, "I took him to Juvia's house and told her that he wanted her to have her way with him" he explained he grin now stretching even bigger, Lucy broke out in laughter at the idea of Juvia pouncing on a half-naked Gray (he stripped again).

Natsu also started laughing and soon the whole guild was in tears. Lucy smiled down at Baby Natsu, maybe things were going to turn out ok after all.

_Author's Notes_

Sorry for the really late update I had a really bad case of writer's block. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, I rewrote it at least 7 times until it was right. Hope to see you all next chapter! Oh! Could you be even more awesome by reviewing and following/favoriting if you haven't already? You guys rock!

Got a scene or idea you want to see in this story? PM me or put it in the reviews since I always need new ideas!

Thanks again guys! -_Snow-chan aka TheSilverKey13_


	4. Chapter 4: A Girls Day Out

Lucy rested her head against the table as she watched Happy fly Baby Natsu around the guild with Natsu giggling none stop.

Lucy couldn't help but smile tiredly at her partner's newly found cuteness. She couldn't help it his laughter was contagious.

"You feeling ok Lu-chan?" Levy asked from the chair across from her. Lucy nodded sleepily, "I'm ok Levy-chan it's just that my idiot of a partner kept me up all night" Lucy explained before yawning. "So I'm just a little tired that's all"

Levy smiled at her best friend, "He was crying that much huh?"

Lucy nodded.

"I would rock him to sleep only to have him wake up half an hour later" Lucy pouted "in the end all he wanted was for me to hold him"

Lucy frowned at the memory completely unaware of the smirk that made its way onto her friend's face.

"Ne Lu-chan" Levy said pulling Lucy from her thoughts.

"I know just what you need!" Levy chirped happily.

Lucy shot her friend a sceptical look, "And that is?"

"A Girl's Day Out!" she sang happily. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her friend, "How is a shopping trip supposed to help?" she asked. Levy smiled sympathetically at Lucy before patting her on the head, "oh Lu-chan you obviously don't know the medicinal properties of a shopping spree"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Obviously" she says before resting her head back on the table. "No offence Levy-chan but I don't think shopping is going to help me but thanks for the offer"

Levy's smile grew a little dark, "Oh Lu-chan you make it seem like you have a choice" she said chuckling darkly.

"Umm Levy-chan?" Lucy said backing away from her friend, "are you feeling ok?"

Levy just smiled, "I'm fine Lu-chan but you aren't" she said as she made a spinning gesture in the air.

Moving faster than Lucy could blink, Erza and Mira had her by the arms and hoisted her in the air. "Lucy you are coming with us, understand?" Erza 'asked' Lucy.

Lucy nodded rapidly, Erza shot Levy a look, "Go get the rest of the girls" she ordered. Levy nodded and took off to find the rest of the girls.

Lucy looked uncertainly at Erza, "But Erza if I leave who will look after Natsu?" Lucy asked. Erza smirked at Lucy, "Don't worry I have all of that covered"

"Erza everyone is waiting outside!" Levy called after rounding up Wendy, Charle, Mira (who was already there), and Lisanna.

Erza nodded at Levy and picked Lucy up by the back collar of her shirt, "Let us not keep them waiting" she said before promptly throwing Lucy out the open doors and into the arms of all the girls waiting outside.

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped at Erza's actions, she couldn't be gentle could she?

"GRAY, GAJEEL, JET, DROY, ELFMAN, ROMEO, and HAPPY FRONT AND CENTER!" she roared. The boys in question raced over to the scarlet haired demon as fast as they could. They each lined up and saluted in a military form (all but Happy who was still floating in the air with Natsu), "YES ERZA!" they cried in unison.

Erza pointed to Baby Natsu who was still suspended in the air by Happy, "We girls are taking Lucy out for a break, until we return I want you all to look after Natsu in her place"

The guys looked at each other uncertainly, "Um Erza are we really the best choice?" they asked. Erza glared at them making them freeze, "are you questioning my decision?" she asked demonically. The boys shook their heads rapidly.

Erza nodded, "Good now take care of our youngest guild member while we are away ok?"

"Yes Erza!"

Erza turned and walked towards the doors, stopping just a few feet away from the thresh hold she turned on her heel and faced the still terrified boys.

"Oh and if there is so much as a scratch on Natsu's head when we get back then you will all face my wrath understand?" she said with a smile.

The guys started to sweat profusely as the nodded as fast as their necks would allow.

"Good, see you all later" Erza waved as she walked out the doors.

As the doors began to close Lucy shot the boys a sympathetic smile from where Mira and Levy were holding her hostage.

Natsu saw that his favorite person was leaving him and didn't like it. He reached out, flailing his arms in her direction. "MAMA" he cried out as the doors almost finished closing.

"I'll be right back Natsu, I promise!" Lucy cried out to her pink haired partner as the doors finally eased shut.

Lucy looked around at the girls around her, "You all do realise that this is Natsu we're talking about" Lucy said in a tired voice "you know the guy who doesn't stop until he gets what he wants".

The girls nodded, "Although this isn't the first time he has wanted you Lucy" Mira cut in, "from what I remember Natsu spent 3 hours one morning trying to convince you to be his partner" she pointed out.

Lucy cheeks turned a hot pink colour at the mention of that time, "t-that was n-nothing Mira-san he was just being a stubborn fool" Lucy defended trying to keep the ever popular topic of 'Nalu' ,as her guild mates liked to called it, out of the conversation at hand.

"More like lovesick fool Lu-chan" Levy whispered under her breath. Lucy shot a glare at her blue haired friend.

Levy smiled innocently up at her tired blonde friend, Lucy let out a tired sigh as the girls began to drag her off to the busy shopping district of Magnolia.

_This was going to be a long trip . . . _

Happy watched as the doors finally shut, cutting off Natsu from his beautiful partner.

It only took a second for Natsu's lip to start quivering, signaling to all the males that he was about to cry.

Crying Natsu = Girls thinking he's hurt

Girls thinking he's hurt= The girls having to come back early

The girls coming back= Angry Girls

Angry Girls= R.I.P Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Elfman, Jet, Droy, and Happy (May their souls rest in pieces)

"Crap! Freed quick make a sound proof barrier!" Gray cried. Luckily for them Freed had gotten faster at writing runes ever since the Fantasia event.

Runes surrounded the guildhall moments before the water works started.

"WWWAAHHHHHHH" Natsu cried, hot tears ran down his face and flaming sparks flew out of his open mouth.

Not knowing the first thing about taking care of babies the guys ran/flew around the hall in a panic (all but Gajeel)

"Ahhhhh crap what do we do?"

"Crying is not MANLY!"

"Aye!"

Gajeel shook his head as he watched his 'comrades' run around in a blind panic. He was quickly getting tired of Natsu's wailing and the other's idiotic screaming.

Gajeel waited until the other's got close enough to him before stretching his leg out, effectively tripping all of them except for Happy.

"Now that I have your attention" Gajeel growled at the mass of human limbs on the floor, "can we PLEASE for the love of Mavis get Salamander to stop friggin' crying?!"

Gray popped his head out from under the pile of people and glared at Gajeel, "and how do you propose we go about that metal-head?" he asked sarcastically.

Gajeel looked around for a bit before his eyes landed on the flying blue cat, "Oi Salamander's cat!" he called, "do you have anything of bunny girl's?"

Happy raised an eyebrow at him, "why?" he asked.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "cause since bunny girl's the one he wants then if we can get something that smells like her and give it to him-"

"He'll think Lucy is with him instead of with the girls!" Gray finished.

Gajeel nodded solemnly before turning back to the blue cat, "well do you have anything?" he asked.

Happy pondered this for a moment before shaking his head, "no I don't have anything of Lucy's"

Everyone groaned

"But-" Happy said pointing to the front door of the guild, "Lucy didn't seem to have taken her coat from the rack so it might still be there"

As soon as Happy finished, without missing a beat, Jet was out of the pile and across the guild pulling all the coats off the coat rack.

A few seconds later he had a light blue jacket in his hands. "Is this it?" he asked Happy who then nodded.

Jet raced back over and draped the article of clothing over top of Natsu.

. . . . . . . .

No crying . . .

Natsu pulled the jacket off of his head and looked it over in his hands. He looked up at the guild doors with a sad expression before looking back down at the jacket.

A big smile spread across his face as he brought the fabric up to his face and started cuddling into it.

The guys let out a relieved sigh, they had finally gotten the fire mage to stop crying. "Don't start celebrating yet" Gajeel warned "the jacket is only going to work for a bit, figure it out eventually and when he does . . ."

"He'll start crying" Happy finished.

The guys let out a groan, oh Mavis what had they done to disserve this?

Lucy had to admit Levy was right, this was refreshing even if they had been out for 4 hours.

The ladies of Fairy Tail sat around one of the many circular fountains found throughout Magnolia, and were soaking up some of the sun.

They had practically been to every store in town! They had gone clothes shopping, shoe shopping, dress shopping, cake shopping (guess who that was for), and now they were resting and having a much needed lunch.

As Lucy was finishing off her strawberry banana crepe she felt someone prod her in the side. She looked over to see Wendy next to her.

"What is it Wendy?" Lucy asked the young dragon slayer.

"I just wanted to apologize for dragging you out here forcefully" Wendy said "we shouldn't have forced you to come if you didn't want to" Wendy looked down at her feet in shame.

Lucy gushed over how sweet the little dragon slayer was being, "Oh Wendy it's ok! I've had a lot of fun today so I'm glad that you guys dragged me out here" Lucy said with a smile.

Wendy smiled appreciatively at the blonde before a thoughtful frown was set on her face.

"Although I'm pretty surprised by you Lucy-san" says Wendy.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, "what do you mean Wendy-chan?"

"What I mean is that we just left a defenceless baby in the hands of our guild's most destructive guys for the whole day" Wendy said with a smile, "but I'm sure that the guys can be gentle with Natsu-san, right?"

"WENDY!" the other girls screamed at her to stop but it was too late, the damage was done.

Lucy was frozen to her seat as realisation hit her, _oh Mavis what have done?! _Lucy thought in horror.

_Gray could have frozen him, Happy could have dropped him, and oh no DROY COULD HAVE EATEN HIM!_

Lucy shot out of her seat, "I have to go and get him" she said before taking off towards the guild.

The girls let out a sigh, "so much for our shopping trip" Lisanna pouted. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well we may as well catch up to her" Erza suggested to the rest of them. They nodded again.

Wendy. Charle, Lisanna, and Mira took to the sky while Erza slung Levy over her shoulder and took off running.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Levy cried as they ran off into the distance.

Author's Notes

Hi everyone

I would like to thank you all for being so patient and awesome when it comes to reading and reviewing my story! I never expected to get such a response from my last update. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it helps me soooooooo much.

A very special thanks to The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa for the idea to write this chapter.

I will most likely be updating this story fairly soon so please don't kill me!

Anyways thanks again! -TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Lucy ran as fast as she could towards the guild, _how could I have been so stupid _she mental scolded herself, _I just left my defenceless babified partner with the guild's most destructive and irresponsible mages!_

Lucy raced around the last corner and the guild quickly came into view. She smiled in relief seeing that the guild was still in one piece, the smile quickly fell from her face as a piercing cry came from the guild.

More specifically Natsu's cry.

Something inside her snapped as she raced up the stairs to the guild doors, moments before the rest of the girls got there.

Letting loose a LUCY KICK! Lucy broke the doors, causing them to come out of their hinges and collapse into the guildhall.

When the dust finally settled she caught a glimpse of what was going on inside.

A crying Natsu in an iron cage in the center of the floor, Gray facing him; ready in his summoning stance, Gajeel and Elfman with their arms transformed into metal and a beast's arm; facing the crying child, and Romeo and Happy trying to revive a burned Jet and Droy.

Lucy felt her rage reach its boiling point as she took in the scene before her.

The (conscious) guys slowly turned towards her, petrified at sight of her seething in anger.

"_What do you think you are doing?" _she spat out at the boys who were seemingly attacking a caged and defenceless baby.

Out of all the guys Gray was the first to unfreeze (ironically), he quickly tried to reason with the angered blonde. "Wait Lucy this isn't what it looks like!" he cried trying to calm the angered celestial mage, the rest of the boys nodding in agreement.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "So I'm not seeing 3 grown mages ready to attack a jailed infant?" she growled, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

The guys turned and faced each other, then back at a whimpering Natsu, then back at themselves before audibly swallowing.

"Ummm we can explain?" Gray squeaked out.

Lucy clenched her fists at her sides, causing Gajeel, Elfman, and Gray to turn white with fear.

Magic swirled around Lucy as she smiled evilly at the panicking boys.

_This was going to be fun. . . . ._

Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, and Charle stood in the center of the guild hall looking up at the now gaping hole that once was the ceiling.

Lucy sat on her favorite bar stool with Happy on her head and a very content Natsu on her lap, happily sucking on a bottle as she played with his soft baby hair.

"Lucy" Erza said, turning towards her blonde teammate.

Lucy looked up from what she was doing with Natsu's hair and gave her red haired friend a quizzical look, "Yes Erza what is it?"

"Why is there a hole where the ceiling used to be, why are is the rest of Team Shadow Gear unconscious, and where are Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Lucy smiled sweetly at the girls, "Oh that! Don't worry about it I was just showing the boys how to properly handle a baby and it kind of got out of hand" she explained the smile never leaving her face.

Happy, Romeo, and even Baby Natsu nodded in agreement.

The girls looked at each other uncertainly before shrugging their shoulders. The damage must have been the guy's fault, after all there was no way that their sweet Lucy could do that; she was too nice!

Deciding to let the incident slide the girls went back to their everyday activities. Erza eating her cake, Mira and Lisanna behind the bar, Wendy and Romeo went up to the infirmary to treat Droy and Jet, while Lucy stayed in her spot by the bar.

Natsu smiled up at her from his spot on her lap while finishing off his bottle, his black eyes shining up at her. Unable to resist she smiled back down at him, she raised her hand and lightly brushed a stray piece of hair from his face.

Lucy chuckled to herself as she thought back to Romeo's and Happy's explanation as to why Natsu had been in a cage and why half of the guys were unconscious or were about to "attack" the baby (after she had 'Lucy Kicked' the guys to the moon).

Apparently once she had left, Natsu had gotten mad at the guys so he somehow set himself on fire and chased after them.

So that lead to Gajeel looking him in a cage and the boys standing ready in case Natsu decided to go all fireball on them again. The cage was scaring Natsu along with the fact that 3 massive scary guys were glaring down at him AND his 'mom' was nowhere to be found blah, blah, blah the rest is history.

Lucy shook her head sadly, "I swear the guys in this guild have the combined mental capacity of a fish" she muttered under her breath.

Lucy looked down at the baby on her lap who in turn looked up at her while still holding the bottle to his mouth.

"What do you think Natsu, are the other guys in our guild idiots or what?" she asked her little partner.

Natsu tilted his head to the side and shot her a blank look, Lucy shook her head and giggled.

"Although I'm not much better considering that I'm talking to a baby"

"Aye" Happy agreed from his spot on her head.

Lucy looked up at the blue exceed on her head and reached up to scratch his head, causing him to purr.

"It's getting late Happy what do you say we start heading home?" she asked.

Happy let out a stretch and nodded sleepily, "Aye" he said sliding his way down onto her shoulder so he could get more comfy.

Lucy smiled and patted his head, a tug on her shirt brought her attention back down to the baby on her lap.

Natsu had the bottom of her shirt fisted in one of his little hands, while the other hand rubbed his eye sleepily. "M-Mama" he muttered sleepily before letting out a massive yawn.

Lucy practically melted in her seat at the shear over whelming cuteness of the baby.

"You wanna go home huh?"

Natsu nodded yawning once more before his eyes shut completely and he leaned up against her stomach for support.

Lucy smiled before scooping the sleeping fire mage up into her arms, adjusting Happy as she did so, and waved good bye to the girls as she stepped over the fallen doors and made her way outside.

The sky outside was a beautiful mix of pick and gold Lucy noted tiredly as she fought off a yawn.

She made her way up the few steps to the front door of her house and stepped inside.

Her body was pretty much on auto-pilot as she kicked her heels off and dragged herself over to her bed.

She plucked Happy up off her shoulder and placed him on the pillow next to hers, Lucy then laid down on her side of the bed.

She adjusted Natsu in her arms so that he wouldn't get smothered in his sleep.

It didn't take long for Lucy to fall asleep though, it had been a long day and the warmth that was coming off of her two boys was lulling her to sleep.

Using the last of her strength she placed a light kiss on Happy's head, who then curled himself protectively around Natsu, and then placed one on Natsu's head before finally giving in to the pull of sleep.

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry for the crappy chapter guys! I've been really busy with school and stuff so finding the time to write is hard._

_Anyways thanks for reading this chapter! I was so happy to see how much everyone liked to story!_

_Please feel free to send ideas or requests if you want, also don't forget to review/follow/favorite if you haven't already!_

_Thanks again! –TheSilverKey13_


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

"Open up Natsu"

Lucy held a spoon full of apple sauce in front of her little partner, who was currently sitting in a highchair, trying to coax him into opening his mouth so she could feed him.

Natsu slapped his little hands on the wrap around tray on the high chair and opened his mouth, eagerly awaiting the sweet food.

Lucy tilted the spoon into his mouth, his little mouth engulfing the small spoon.

A little bit of food spilled out of his mouth but Lucy was quick to wipe it away with a cloth.

Natsu had already gone through 7 cups of apple sauce for breakfast that morning and it didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon.

Lucy turned and looked at Happy, who was sitting on her kitchen table eating a fish. "So Happy any word from Levy-chan about Natsu's 'condition'?" Lucy asked the blue feline.

Happy had been acting like her personal messenger between herself and Levy since Lucy couldn't leave Natsu alone for more than a second without something going wrong.

Happy shook his head, "Sorry Lucy, Levy hasn't found anything yet" he explained, his head dropping in depression.

Lucy smiled at him and scratched behind his ear, "It's ok Happy we'll just have to wait a bit longer for a cure that's all" she said comforting the sad cat on her table.

Lucy turned her attention back to the baby in front of her, she was just in time to see Natsu grab the half empty cup of apple sauce, hold it up in the air, and tilt it back towards himself.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy cried but it was too late.

What was left of the apple sauce poured out of the cup and down on to Natsu's face and shirt.

Lucy counted down in her head, 3…..2….1…..

"WAHHHHHHH"

Natsu began to cry at the shock of being suddenly covered in apple sauce.

Lucy pulled Natsu out of the highchair and into her arms, she took her cloth and wiped the apple sauce off his face.

Natsu tried to push the rough cloth away but failed to since Lucy was much stronger than him.

He glared up at her with his onyx eyes, "don't look at me like that" Lucy said sternly, "It's not my fault that you spilled food on yourself" said Lucy shacking her finger at him accusingly.

Natsu crossed his arms and stuck his little pink tongue out at her mockingly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Great" she muttered "now I have to give you a bath".

"Aye" Happy chimed in.

_Time skip a few minutes later…._

Lucy leaned against the side of her tub watching as Natsu stuck his head partially under water and began to blow bubbles. Happy was floating around in his little spotted inner tube and cat ear friendly shower cap.

Lucy reached over and poured some shampoo into her hand and began to softly rub it into Natsu's soft pink hair. As she slid her finger through his hair she began to softly hum to herself. Her humming slowly becoming louder and eventually became words as she started singing.

"_The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere"_

Her attention was currently on washing Natsu so she didn't notice the stares she was getting from the two boys in her bath tub.

"_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings"_

Natsu stared up at Lucy while Happy just closed his eyes and listened to her sing.

"_The world for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things"_

"_You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where we are"_

Her voice carried beautifully through the bathroom, she was good!

"_And if you fall in love tonight. It can be assumed"_

"_That your broken days alone are history. For your love is always true"_

Lucy let out a deep breath as she finished her song.

"Ne Lucy?" Happy said to get Lucy's attention, "why don't you sing more often, you're rreeeaallllyyyy good". Natsu nodded in agreement, effectively getting some of the shampoo that was still in his hair to seep into his eyes.

Lucy noticed this and reached over to wipe the soap from his eyes, "I'm not that good of a singer Happy, and besides" she said as she finished wiping away the annoying soap, "I don't really know any songs"

"But what about the song you just sang?" Happy asked, Lucy looked down at her lap sadly.

"It was a song that my mother sang to me before she passed away" she said wiping away the few stray tears that had made their way down her porcelain face, talking about her mother was always a touchy subject with her.

"M-Mama!" Natsu cried pulling Lucy from her sad thoughts. Lucy looked down at her partner, he was still sitting in the tub, and his hair was sticking up from the shampoo. He was reaching up towards her, his pouty face melted her heart.

"N-no b-b-be s-sad" he managed to stutter out, trying to comfort his 'mother'.

Lucy squealed at her baby partner's cuteness, pulling him out of the tub and into her arms.

"Aawwww Natsu you're soooooo cute! And thank you for worrying about me!" she said rubbing her cheek against his.

Natsu's face became flushed, he crossed his arms and pouted (the blush still on his face) at Lucy.

"M-me not cute me stwong" he mumbled.

Lucy squealed again and hugged him tighter before setting the still pouting baby back in the tub.

Lucy turned on the shower head and started to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Happy meanwhile had been watching the exchange between slayer and stellar mage.

"You're like a real mother Lucy" Happy said absent mindedly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Happy, "why do you say that?" she asked as she reached for a towel to dry Natsu off with.

She grabbed a fluffy dark red one and lifted Natsu out of the tub in to her arms so that she could dry him. She started drying the top of Natsu's head, his big black eyes looked up at her in wonder as she dried his hair.

"You always feed us, let us sleep here if we need it, and you take good care of us" says Happy taking to the air and floating over to land on her shoulder.

"Well that's just what partners do for each other Happy, I scratch your back and you scratch mine" Lucy explained, her full attention on drying her pink haired partner.

"I don't think so Lucy" Happy interjected, "partners may look after each other but not the extent that you and Natsu go to"

Lucy face became flushed, "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered out, temporarily pausing her drying.

Happy smirked, "You Liiiiiiiiikkkke each oth-" Happy was cut off by a flying bar of soap that got thrown at his head, knocking him off of Lucy's shoulder.

Happy slid down Lucy's shirt and onto the floor, his eyes swirling.

Lucy glanced over at the only possible suspect in the room.

Natsu glared at the unconscious Happy, his arms where folded and a light blush was brushed over his cheeks.

Lucy looked back and forth between the two boys before bursting out laughing.

Things were definitely going to get interesting around here.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey everyone sorry for the late update and crappy chapter, moving cities takes up a lot of my free time….._

_So any ways thanks to the people who suggested that I do a bath scene!_

_The next chapter will be out whenever I get the time too._

_Exams are coming up in school soon so I have less time to write T.T_

_The song in this chapter was "Can you feel the love tonight" from the Lion King, with some slight changes by yours truly._


	7. Chapter 7: Shedding Tears

After fully bathing Natsu and freshening herself up Lucy got the three of them ready to head off to the guild.

"Natsu hold still!" Lucy cried in frustration as she attempted to get Natsu in to a light blue one piece jumper with a teddy bear on it.

Natsu giggled happily at Lucy's frustrations, he was laying on his back on the bed, holding his little feet in his hands.

Every time Lucy got close to him with the jumper he would roll to the opposite side of her and burst into a fit of giggles, thus making it extremely hard to even sound remotely angry at him.

Lucy huffed placing her hands on her hips and scowled (ineffectively) at the pink haired baby.

"Come on Natsu! You have to get dressed at some point" she said in a tired tone, it wasn't even 10 yet and she was stuck dealing with her partner's stupidity.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head, an evil grin made its way on to her face.

"_Ohhhhh Natsuuuuu" _she said in a silky voice, "since you won't get dressed willingly you leave me no choice"

Natsu stopped his giggling and looked at her questioningly.

Lucy nodded for Happy to come over to her, she whispered in his ear. He nodded and took off into the living room, awaiting the chaos that was soon to come.

Lucy watched as Happy left before turning back to face Natsu.

"Like I said Natsu you leave me no choice" she said walking towards the door, she smiled sweetly at Natsu.

"I guess I'll just have to go to the guild without you then" she finished, she turned away from Natsu and walked through the threshold of the door.

She turned back and saw him staring at her with a shocked expression. Lucy turned away from him, "see you later Natsu" she said, closing the door behind her and smiling evilly along with Happy.

A dead silence washed over Lucy's river side apartment as she waited to see if her plan would work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "MAMA!" cried a very distressed baby in the bedroom.

Lucy put on her poker face and opened the door to her bedroom, "Yes Natsu? Is there something I can do for you before I leave?" she asked, not bothering to look at the baby.

A sudden sniffling sound made her open her eyes and look at the child a few feet away from her.

The sight of her partner's current state nearly made her melt into a puddle on the floor.

There was Natsu, sitting on the bed a steady stream of tears rolling down his chubby little face, his hands were balled into fists as he tried (and failed) to wipe away the tears. He looked up at Lucy, his black eyes looked up at her pleadingly.

He hiccupped slightly as he reached his arms out towards the blonde in an act of desperation, "N-no go" he whimpered as another wave of tears hit him.

Lucy's heart practically shattered at seeing the mess of tears that her usually energetic partner had been reduced to.

"Oh Natsu!" she cried racing over and scooping her crying partner up into her arms, "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry"

Natsu fisted the material of the front of Lucy's shirt in his hands and held on to it as if it was a life line, he wasn't going to be left alone any time soon.

Lucy rubbed Natsu's back in small circles with her free hand while the other held him against her, she spoke soft words to him as she attempted to stop his crying.

"It's ok Natsu don't cry I'm right here" she cooed softly.

Soon enough Lucy stopped the cascade of tears that rolled down Natsu face, his eyes were still wet from his tears and an occasional sniffle sounded from him.

Lucy smiled down at him lovingly, "There see? Every things better now" says Lucy brushing away a stray piece of hair from Natsu's face.

Lucy leaned over and kissed Natsu's temple unconsciously.

"Now let's get you dressed"

After that it hadn't been hard to get him it his clothes, they left the apartment soon after and were on their way to the guild hall.

Lucy cradled Natsu in her arms as they made their way to the guild, Happy had made himself at home on top of Lucy's head.

Lucy was in her regular clothes (the ones after the 7 year time skip) and Natsu was in his onesie.

The sun sparked off the clear river and for once Lucy wasn't walking along the edge like she usually does.

Natsu was giggling happily in her arms as he played with a strand of her hair, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

The trip to the guild was taking longer than usual since people kept on stopping her to take a better look at the baby, some of them even asked if she and Natsu were the parents!

Lucy let out a sigh, how could people even think that the baby in her arms was Natsu's and her baby? She and Natsu were just best friends….. weren't they?

Suddenly something heavy landed on her back, "Yo Lucy" said the thing on her back.

Lucy let out a relieved laugh once she recognised who it was, "Haha Hi Cana" she greeted her brunette friend.

Cana let out a laugh before sliding off Lucy's back and spinning her so that they faced each other.

Cana had her hands on Lucy's shoulders and held her at arm's length, "How was your mission with your father Cana?" Lucy asked.

"The mission couldn't have gone better" answered a deep voice from nearby.

Lucy smiled at the owner of the voice, "That's nice to hear Gildarts" she said with a smile.

"It's good to see the both of you home again safe and sound" says Lucy.

"It's good to be h-" Cana was cut off by a particularly loud giggle from Natsu.

Cana's and Gildart's eyes slowly traveled down to the baby in her arms, their eyes becoming as big as saucers.

"Lucy?" Cana started, pointing a shaky finger at Natsu, "who is that?"

"Oh him?" Lucy started, "this is actually-"

"OH MY MAVIS! NATSU GOT LUCY KNOCKED UP!" Cana cried, swiping Natsu out if Lucy's arms and held him inches away from her face.

"How did this happen?" Cana whispered to the baby in front of her glaring slightly.

"No No!" Lucy cried, trying to explain the situation before the two of them got the wrong idea, "this is actually-"

"They grow up so fast" Gildarts cried, tears streaming down his face. "I never would have thought that Natsu would ever get a girl!"

Gildarts crushed Lucy in a massive bear hug, affectively knocking the breath out of her.

"Wait a minute!" Cana cried, "since Natsu and Lucy had a son first then that means…."

"I WON THE BET!" Cana cried happily.

Cana pulled her father off of Lucy and shoved Natsu back in Lucy's arms.

"Come on old man, Mira owes me 100'000 jewel" she cried before running off towards the guild, dragging her still crying father behind her.

Lucy and Happy just stared after them, watching as the two mages disappeared in a dust cloud, leaving just as quickly as they had arrived.

"What just happened?" Happy questioned.

Lucy face palmed herself while Natsu just giggled happily.

"I have no idea"

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I had some last minute inspiration for the story that I just had to get down! A few people have been asking questions about the story. Most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**-TheSilverKey13**_


	8. Chapter 8: Betting

**100 FOLLOWERS! WOOOHOOO Thanks so much you guys :D**

**As a treat I decided to update this story instead of my other one, Also as per request I decided ****to draw Baby Natsu and put him as the cover art for this story so check it out!**

Lucy sat at the bar in her usual spot drinking her morning strawberry smoothie, her eyes scanned the guild as she kept a look out for partner.

Natsu, who for once wasn't practically glued to her, was sitting with Gajeel and Levy at one of the near-by tables.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Lucy was able to relax. She leaned back in her stool and sighed contently, Happy (who was curled up in her lap) twitched slightly at her sudden movement.

Lucy scratched the back of his head smiling as he began to softly purr.

Happy had been a huge help to her over the past week so she decided to let the cat get some extra shut eye.

Lucy glanced over at the still sulking Cana, who was still crying over the fact that she hadn't actually won the 'bet'.

Lucy frowned slightly, she would have to talk to Mira about that later.

She glanced back over at the dragon slayer and solid script mage that were looking after Natsu.

Gajeel and Natsu (who was sitting on the table) seemed to be having a glare off while Levy just shook her head.

"They really seem like a couple don't they?" a soft voice said to her as someone sat in the bar stool next to her.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "If only they could see what is as clear as day to the rest of us" she commented. A smirk made its way across her face, "I guess we'll just have to change that won't we Lisanna?" Lucy asked the girl next to her.

Lisanna smiled and nodded her head in agreement, all too soon her smile slipped from her face.

"Why can't that idiot show even the slightest bit of affection towards me like Gajeel does for Levy?" Lisanna thought out loud.

Lucy repositioned Happy on her lap before smiling sympathetically at the take-over mage.

"Bickslow troubles again?"

Lisanna nodded dejectedly earning a pat on the back from the blonde.

Ever since they had returned from Tenrou Island Lisanna had been coming to Lucy for love advice, she could have gone to her sister but well you know how she is. Instead she went to Lucy for all her guy related troubles.

"Don't go throwing in the towel just yet Lisanna, remember you're a Strauss girl you can make any boy fall for you" says Lucy.

"Just give it time you'll see"

Lisanna sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right but AGGGHH" she let out a frustrated cry.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even fell in love with that moron" she huffed.

.

.

.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Lucy burst into laughter, only stopping when Happy mumbled in his sleep.

"Lucy how can you laugh at me?!" Lisanna paled.

"Sorry it's just" Lucy snickered "it's funny to see one of Fairy Tail's match making girls getting frustrated over love"

"Lucy that's hardly fair"

"No what's hardly fair is having two girls teasing you about your love life" Lucy huffed, "and then starting to make bets on your future"

Lisanna tilted her head to the side in a confused way, "Wait what?"

Lucy sighed, "I found out that Mira and Cana have been betting on whether Natsu's and my first child will be female or male"

Lucy took a sip of her smoothie, "Not that we're ever getting together"

A sudden cry from Natsu got her attention, "Mama!"

Lucy chuckled, she lifted Happy up and placed him on top of her head.

"That's my cue, see you later Lisanna" Lucy waved goodbye to her friend and walked over to her partner.

Lisanna watched as the blonde walked away, "So what were you two talking about?" someone said from behind the bar.

Lisanna tilted her head back and looked her sister in the eye, "Oh nothing just talking about you and Cana betting on Lucy's children" Lisanna said with an evil grin.

Mira smiled sheepishly at her sister.

"You shouldn't do stuff like that Mira-"

"I know Lisanna but they're just so cute together!" Mira fan girled, flowers of moe blossoming all around her.

Lisanna sweat dropped at her sister's actions, "You didn't let me finish" says Lisanna

"What I was going to say was you shouldn't go making bets about Lucy and Natsu-" a smirk made its way onto her face, "and keep me out of it"

Lisanna slapped a bag of jewels on the table.

"200'000 jewels on their first baby being a boy"

Lucy sat opposite to the solid script mage and dragon slayer, she had Natsu in her arms and was feeding him his 3rd bottle of milk.

"Ne Lu-chan?" Levy asked her best friend.

Lucy looked up from feeding Natsu, "Yes Levy what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well I was just wondering wha-"

Levy was cut off by the front door of the guild bursting open with a loud crash, two figures stood in the door way, the sun blocked them from being seen.

Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw Gajeel sniff the air. Immediately his red eyes turn into slits, much like a lizard's or in this case dragon's would. He stood in front of their table and got into a fighting stance, a growl escaping from his throat.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked.

Gajeel growled again, "It's those two"

"Which two?"

"It's nice to see you to Gajeel-san" said a smooth voice from the door way.

Both figures stepped away from the thresh hold, coming into the view of the entire guild.

"Sting, Rogue what are you doing here?"

**Well that's all I've got for now but I may update soon (most likely if I reach 100 reviews) Sorry if this chapter was slow/crappy!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

The girls had to admit Sting and Rogue were being quite the gentlemen.

At first they had been suspicious about the twin dragon slayers appearance in their guild, as were many of the guild's occupants. But after giving them a chance to warm up to everyone Lucy and Levy had found that both Sting and Rogue were wonderful conversationalists.

While Lucy talked with Sting, much to Natsu's irritation, Levy talked with Rogue, much to Gajeel's annoyance.

Both girls had banished their dragons to the other side of the guild seeing that if they stayed at the table they were talking at the boys would just end up trying to fight one another. Lucy and Sting sat on one side of the table while Levy and Rogue sat on the other. Poor Gajeel and Natsu were forced to watch as their favourite (not that they would admit it) girls sat next to their rivals while having cheerful and pleasant conversation.

Gajeel sat on a bar stool chugging back an unusually large amount of alcohol for someone like him. His angry red eyes glared into a pair of amused red eyes as he and Rogue had an across guild staring contest. The stare off ended quickly when Levy said something to Rogue that pulled his attention away from the iron dragon slayer, causing him to lose the little competition (not that he minded). Gajeel grit his teeth angrily as he watched Rogue wrap one arm around Levy's waist and pulled her in close to him. Gajeel growled as he saw Rogue whisper something into **HIS SHRIMP'S **ear and make her giggle. His whole being screamed at him to go over there and pry Levy from the shadow dragon slayer but knew that if he did Levy would most likely hit him with that rock hard book bag of hers like she had back on Tenrou island.

Gajeel slammed his fist into the bar and spun himself so that he faced away from his rival and shrimp, although he couldn't bear seeing them talk any longer he kept his ears trained on them just to make sure Rogue didn't try anything funny behind his back.

Sitting next to Gajeel in his own personal fire proof high chair was Natsu who unlike Gajeel didn't do so well at holding himself back.

Natsu wasn't just angry he was pissed. That pathetic excuse for a dragon had the nerve to steal his 'best friend' away from him and he couldn't do anything about it. Why? Cause he was still a freaking baby that could barely manage to speak more than 4 or 5 words at a time, that and he couldn't figure out how to get out of the high chair. Natsu watched as Sting draped his arm over **HIS **Luce's shoulders and laughed at whatever it was they were talking about. Rage was clearly written across his face as he unconsciously began raising his body temperature causing the juice in his Sippy cup to start boiling.

A sudden squeal from the girls caused both the fire and iron dragon slayers to look up, just in time to see both their girl wrap their arms around their rival dragon slayer and hug them. Levy wrapped her arms under Rogue's arms and around his torso while practically pulling herself up and sitting in his lap. Lucy on the other hand pretty much pulled Sting into her, pushing her large chest against his toned one. Sting and Rogue exchanged grins before turning and smirking cheekily at their Fairy Tail counter parts.

That was the last straw

Gajeel crushed his beer mug in his hand, ignoring the blood that dripped down from his hand as his whole being promised death to the one who dared touch what was his. Natsu didn't fare much better, his rage caused him to snap the handles off of his sippy cup and then burnt it in the hottest flames he could conjure.

Their reactions encouraged Sting and Rogue, deciding to test the already choppy waters they pulled the girls closer into them and nuzzled into the crook of the girls' necks.

"**THAT'S IT!"**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Unsurprisingly seconds later Sting and Rogue found themselves knocked out on the ground, both of them sporting similar cuts and burns.

Levy found herself in the familiar cage known as Gajeel's arms, while Lucy found herself holding back a very warm and ticked off Baby Natsu in her arms (Happy had dropped him there).

Both girls sweat drooped as their resident dragon slayers growled once more at their Sabertooth counter parts.

Things in Fairy Tail were becoming quite interesting

_Hey everyone sorry for the late update I just finished moving and my mom signed me up for advanced summer school lessons. _

_I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! It was originally longer but I decided to split it into two chapters instead of one, so expect the next chapter to be out SOON!_

_-TheSilverKey13_


	10. Chapter 10: Storms of the Heart

**Sooooooo SORRY for the late update, my life's been a little hectic lately and I got caught up in a new story of mine. ENOUGH EXCUSES ON WITH THE STORY! **

After Sting and Rogue had been 'escorted' out of the guild by Erza, Lucy decided that it might be time for them to call it quits for the day.

With Natsu in her arms (he had refused to leave her side after Sting's little 'greeting') and Happy on her head (apparently he did this with Natsu when he was a kitten, turns out he never grew out of it) she got up off of her usual bar stool and made her way to the guild doors, she paused a few feet away from Levy's table.

"Umm we're leaving now Levy so I just came to say bye"

"Muphmph"

"….."

"….."

"….Gajeel could let go of Levy for one second so she can at least say goodbye?"

Lucy wasn't the only one with a clingy dragon slayer problem. Since Rogue had been able to get up close and personal with 'his shrimp' Gajeel had felt it necessary to top that closeness to Levy (to show that he was better than that half pint shadow lizard, or at least that's what he said). So what does he decide to do? He went and grabbed Levy, pulled him into his lap, and wrapped her in an embrace that put Elfman's bear hugs to shame. Levy of course couldn't do anything about this arrangement, not that she wanted too, because any time she made the slightest movement, Gajeel would growl warningly and pull her in tighter (a couple of times she had caught him nuzzling in her hair).

"She already said bye, bunny-girl, now buzz off" Gajeel said in a borderline growl.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "All I heard was the sound of you suffocating my friend, now could you loosen up the death grip? I think she's turning blue"

Levy shot her friend a thankful look, she tried to nod her head in agreement but found she couldn't move her head in the slightest so she opted for glaring up at Gajeel instead. The sharpness of her glare soon melts away as she stares into his bright red eyes, ok so maybe she had a teeny tiny crush on the iron giant.

_Please let me go _she pleaded with her eyes, starting one of their usual silent conversation using their eyes, Gajeel was a quiet individual so she quickly learned to read him like a book.

Amused red eye bore down into her own, _Not a chance shrimp _them seemed to say, _so you had better get used to it_.

Lucy watched in slight amusement at the silent exchange between her blue haired friend and the dragon slayer. The two of them seemed to be lost in their own little world, Lucy's earlier request had been completely forgotten. The blonde snickered to herself gaining a questioning look from the blue cat perched on her head, Lucy waved him off and continued her way to the front doors. She wanted to get home quickly, apparently there was a slight chance of rain for that day.

_I've never seen it rain before in Magnolia _Lucy thought to herself, _it can't be that bad can it?_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X_

_**BOOM CRASH BANG**_

Lucy tensed at the deafening sounds that the dark sky above was creating. They had only left the guild 5 minutes earlier! How could things have gone south so quickly?! (A/N *evil snickers*)

_**BANG**_

Lucy felt Natsu and Happy tense up under the protection of her jacket as another crash of thunder shook the streets. Lucy pelted down the streets with two shivering masses currently huddled in either side of her jacket, the open flaps of the jacket were wrapped tightly around them in an attempt to protect them from the sounds and cold water that were thrown their way by the storm.

_Now's not the time to be complaining about the weather _Lucy scolded herself, _I need to get these two home A.S.A.P_

_**BOOM**_

A pained whimper from Natsu pulled Lucy from her thoughts. Natsu, who was being held on the left, had his eyes screwed shut and his tiny hands covered his small ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise of the storm. Warm tears trailed down his face and mixed with the rain water that dripped from his hair. Lucy felt her heart constrict at the sight of her best friend, someone who she never thought she would see in such a defenceless position, curled up against her practically begging for the noises to go away.

Lucy grit her teeth and glared at the street in front of her as it flew past her at break neck pace. Her anger towards the storm pressed her on, heated rage rushed through her veins making her run faster than she ever had before.

She was going to get them home, and this storm wasn't going to stop her

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**SLAM**_

Lucy threw open the door to her apartment and bolted inside. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly wrapped the shivering pinkette and cat in her warmest towels.

Hopefully they weren't in the rain long enough for them to catch a cold-

_**Achooo**_

_Too late _Lucy mentally sighed as Natsu let loose a weak sneeze before starting to roughly shiver. Lucy, ignoring the awkward feel of her soaked clothes, went over to her bath tub and began filling it with warm water. She pulled Natsu out of his wet jumper and placed him in the warm water. Happy quickly followed him in, cats may not like water but a hot bath sure beats staying cold and wet right?

Soon enough Natsu and Happy were back to their proper temperatures and hopefully would be able to fight off any oncoming colds caused by the rain.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

_What in Mavis is tha-_ Lucy thought. Her eyes widening like saucers when the realisation hit her. Getting up quickly she rushed out of the bathroom yelling "Happy watch Natsu for a sec" before disappearing from sight.

Lucy rushed across the house, jumping over obstacles and skidding around corners until she came to the source of the noise. Her open front door.

Cursing herself for being so forgetful, although it was understandable considering the situation, and rushed to close the door that was currently banging a hole in the wall from the wind. Lucy, using both hands, grabbed the edge of the rapidly swinging door and pushed with all her might against the howling winds that were invading her home.

"Stupid wind" she hisses as her feet slide along the floor as the powerful winds push both her and the door back.

It was like a game of tug of war, Lucy would get the door to move a few feet only to have the wind push her back to her original spot.

_Ding Ding_

The light sound of bells reached her ears and a pair of arms appeared on either side of her.

"Need a hand there my princess?" the rich voice of the zodiac leader reached her ears.

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered why she couldn't have just one normal spirit. With Loke's help she managed to shut the door and seal out the unrelenting winds. Sighing in relief Lucy leaned her back against the door and slid down it until her backside hit the cool (and now wet) floor.

"Hime"

Lucy's head shot up, she took in the sight of yet another celestial trespasser only this time she was holding a PJ wearing, whimpering Natsu. Lucy felt her heart rise into her throat, she had been so occupied with getting the door to close that she hadn't heard the loud claps of thunder over the wind.

Natsu paused his whimpering for a moment and looked Lucy in the eye. His black eyes shone with tears as he gave her the most hurt and saddened look she had ever seen. In a split second Lucy crossed the room and scooped her sniffling partner into her arms. She bounced him slightly as she rocked him back and forth, whispering comforting words in his ears.

Looking up Lucy nodded her thanks to her spirits, they nodded in return before disappearing back to the spirit realm.

Lucy smiled reassuringly at the dragon slayer in her arms. "Come on Natsu, let's go catch some shut eye"

After changing into a pair of soft, dry pajamas Lucy tiredly dragged herself into her bed. Happy lay curled up in a ball near the top of her pillow, while Natsu slept soundly in a nest of blankets and pillows while Happy's tail was held closely into his chest.

Lucy smiled lovingly at the two boys that had managed to make her life better than she could have ever imagined. She pulled the cover off the bed slightly, just enough for her to squeeze under the blankets. Wrapping her arms around the swathed baby, she pulled him into her chest, holding him close as the depths of sleep pulled at her mind.

Soon enough she was asleep, the only sounds in the apartment being the trio's soft peaceful breathing and the sounds of light rain hitting the roof as the dark storm that had caused most of that day's problems finally let up, just in time for three mages to get the shut eye they so rightly deserved.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_Hey everyone sorry again for the late update!_

_But for now I wish to propose an idea of mine I got from Tumblr. On some of the fanfiction blogs people have started doing things called __One Word prompts__ where people who enjoy that author's stories sent them one word prompts (suggestions). When I found this out I thought "Ahh what the heck, why not?", so guys if you want to see something happen in this story then __put a prompt in the reviews__!_

_Hope you enjoyed the story so far!_

**Next Time: Reversed Roles**


End file.
